Role Reversal
by twilightfan1992
Summary: What happens when Bella is the vampire and Edward the human? She is part of the Cullen family and he is the outsider. Will their story be the same, or will this role reversal have a big impact? FIRST FANFIC! Please read and review.
1. Bella Cullen

What happens when Bella is the vampire and Edward the human? She is part of the Cullen family and he is the outsider. Will their story be the same, or will this role reversal have a big impact.

BPOV

It is a normal day. Well as normal as it could be considering the fact that I, Bella Cullen and the rest of my family, or coven if you prefer, are vampires. When most humans are reluctantly leaving the cosy havens of their beds in order to get ready for school or work, I am trying to block out the noise of my two brothers, Emmett and Jasper wrestling each other in our living room. Suddenly I hear an almighty crash and the entire room shakes momentarily. I hear Esme, my mother, scolding the pair for destroying yet another wall of the house with their antics. I also hear the giggles of my sisters Alice and Rosalie and they hear their adult husbands being told off.

Rose and I have the strongest relationship of everyone in our family, even the married couples. This is because the circumstances under which we became vampires are very similar and happened at roughly the same time. She was raped and left for dead by her wonderful fiancé Royce King. She was rescued by Carlisle, the leader and father figure of our family. She would have died had he not bitten her and changed her into a vampire. A single day after Royce and his friends attacked her, he attacked me too. Miraculously, I was also rescued by Carlisle and three agonizingly painful days later I was a vampire. When I realized what I had become I was repulsed by myself, but Carlisle told me that I didn't have to be- that I could feed on animals. The only time I have ever killed a human was when I helped Rosalie 'dispose' of Royce and his friends. We agreed that they were low-lives and did not deserve to live to attack other people like they had us.

Rose and I were the first to be changed by Carlisle, it had taken him decades to gain the self-control required to change a human without killing them. Esme came along shortly after us. We discovered her at the bottom of a cliff; it was obvious that she had tried to kill herself. She later told us that her baby son had died and she had no reason to live anymore. She became Carlisle's mate and life partner, if you can call what we have a life. Rosalie saved Emmett by carrying him hundreds of miles back to Carlisle, fearing that she did not have the control to change him herself. Alice and Jasper joined us together, they had been changed before. Unfortunately, Alice does not remember her human life or how she was changed. However, she does possess a special ability, one that no one else has, even vampires. She can see the future, but it is based on decisions made by people, and therefore changes regularly. Jasper also has a special power, he is an empath: he can feel and manipulate the emotions of those around him. I also have the power of a shield; I can block any vampire's power, and can also project this shield around anyone that I choose.

These are the only truly amazing powers that any of us possess, but you could say that Carlisle's control is pretty spectacular (he is a doctor), Esme's compassion and ability to love no matter what, and Emmett's super- strength are all astounding as well. Of course we all have the general vampire characteristics: super speed; massive strength; very good hearing; inhuman beauty; ice cold skin and so on.

When Esme had finished shouting at Emmet and Jasper for the destruction of the wall, the spoke at a normal volume, knowing that we could hear her upstairs, that we would be late for school. This of course set us off laughing again, because we enjoy driving at enormous speeds and can make it to school in around 10 minutes while it would take anyone else at least 45. We all walked out to the car we would go in; my red truck. Although we can afford other, more expensive cars, (this is evident in our garage), we like to fit in as much as possible, and this means not driving Mercedes or Porches to school. To avoid being too slow though, Rosalie has messed around with the engine of my truck to increase the speed. It now has a maximum of 200mph rather than 55mph.

We made it to school in just under 9 minutes, parked in a spot in the car park and made our way to our respective homerooms. As I sat down at my desk I heard the people around me excitedly discussing the arrival of a new student, an Edward Masen apparently. I have no idea why it should be so interesting, although in a school this small someone getting an unexpected detention is hot gossip. I tried to block out the mindless chatter around me, which is difficult when you have super hearing. For the rest of the morning, nothing interesting happened, just more gossip about the new boy.

This was about to change though. I met my family in the cafeteria for lunch and a usual we each filled up a tray of food that would be wasted, but kept up out human appearances. We sat down at the table, as far away from the humans as possible and began talking. Then the new kid walked in. The entire room exploded into chatter and the poor boy began blushing and kept his head down, clearly not enjoying the attention. He sat down at a table with Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley and all their friends. I heard them questioning him on his move here and answering any questions that he had about the school. It was all very boring and I began to zone out. Then my name is mentioned, and I look for the source. It appears that he had enquired about our family, and to be honest I can't blame him, we must look really abnormal. Then the strangest thing happened, I looked at him, and instantly felt winded. e HHe He was gorgeous. All of his features were perfectly straight, and he had a mop of shiny, bronze hair and was in careful disarray, that looked like he had spent hours doing it, but in reality he probably did nothing to it. He was staring at me with the most beautiful eyes I have seen in my entire existence, they were a bright, emerald green, framed by perfect black lashes. I was mesmerized until Jasper gently cleared his throat and told me that it was time to go to class.

I walked to my biology class and sat down at my usual empty table. I hadn't had a lab partner, ever, as no one ever wanted to go with me. I get my books out of my bag when I hear a beautiful, musical voice. I look up and it is the new boy talking to the teacher and to my delight is directed to the seat next to me. He slowly makes his way up the aisle and takes a seat. Then he turns to look at me and I take a breath, ready to talk to him and suddenly my throat begins burning, and I have the urge to drink the blood of this boy, right here in this classroom.


	2. Edward Masen

**A/N: Thank you for reading my story. It is my first one and would greatly appreciate any reviews and comments that you are willing to give.**

EPOV

It is my first day at Forks High School. I recently moved with my parents to Forks, Washington and it has to be the rainiest place on earth. And I am being completely serious. Before we moved, we lived in Chicago, and already I miss my friends and other family. Knowing that we are several hours away by plane is truly depressing.

My mum offers to drive me to school, before I gently remind her that I am 17 years old and am perfectly capable of driving myself. It may also have something to do with the fact that I am desperate to try out my new car for the first time. As a consolation for moving, the bought me a Volvo, we are fairly well off as my father is a doctor. He will be working at Forks Hospital with a man called Carlisle Cullen. I hope he is nice for my father's sake. He had worked with some awful people back in Chicago, and that may have been part of the reason why we moved.

After managing to escape from my mother, I set off for school. I thought that it would be reasonably difficult to find, but it was signed up from the end of my road and was literally a 5 minute drive. I pulled into the school car park, and as I look around I see that my car is the newest by about a decade, and clearly stands out from the rest. I take a deep breath and step out of my car, and face the music.

The moment my car door closes, everyone around me erupts into conversation, with me clearly the subject of choice. I take two precarious steps away from the almost safety of my car, there is something reassuring about knowing that I could jump in my car and speed away in a second, and instantly regret my decision to move. A fairly short, brown haired girl approaches me at high speed and I have the urge to run away and hide. She introduces herself to me "hi I'm Jessica and I just wanted to say hi, and let you know that I'm here if you need anything at all". It is just me or is there a double meaning in her words. I shake it off and continue into the school.

I walk into the building labelled 'Reception' and introduce myself to the lady behind the counter. She seems rather flustered so after receiving my schedule and locker number I make a quick exit, feeling rather uncomfortable. I locate my locker and cannot open it. I try again, and again, and again. No luck!

A very short, ink-black haired girl comes up to me, "hello, my name is Alice Cullen. Would you like some help with that. I know they can be tricky at first." I look at this tiny girl in front of me and doubt that she could open a book, my less an uncooperative locker. She turns the dial after reading my combination, and when that does not work, thumps the area to the side of the dial and tries again. Miraculously, it works. She smirks at me and says "see you later Edward." I realise that I never told her my name and try to work out how she knows it. I put it down to the fact that everyone here seems to know my name.

Until lunch all of my lessons were the same; everyone staring at me and teachers asking me to introduce myself. I saw that Alice girl in history and she gestured for me to sit next to her, which I did of course, as it was either her or that awful Jessica girl.

At lunch I walked into the cafeteria, and it was only after buying my food that I realised that I had no idea where I was going to sit. I saw Alice walking with a tall blonde boy towards a table. I was going to go over and ask if I could sit with her, considering how nice she had been to me this morning, but then she sat down at a table that already had 3 other people on it and I became nervous.

Instead, I looked around the rest of the room and saw Jessica frantically waving at me and when she saw me looking indicated that I should sit with her. Her table only had two other people sitting on it, and so I went and joined them. She introduced me to a blond, round-faced boy called Mike, and a shy-looking girl with straight brown hair called Angela. They both seemed nice enough. I asked Jessica if she knew where my next class, biology, was and she gave me the directions. Then something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. It was the table that Alice had gone to sit at.

On the table now there was Alice, sitting on the lap of the blond boy I had seen her with earlier. I assumed that this was her boyfriend, given how intimate they looked. Sitting on the right of them was a blonde girl, who I have to say looked like she had come straight out of a magazine. She was incredibly beautiful. Then I noticed the arm around her shoulders. I followed it back to its owner and gulped. This guy was huge. It wasn't fat huge either, he was pure muscle. He could have given Arnold Schwarzenegger a run for his money. Then my eyes fell of the occupant of the last chair. A girl, clearly alone in the group was breaking a bagel into pieces.

I looked up at her face and became breathless. This girl was even more stunning that the blonde one and that is saying something. She had a beautiful heart-shaped face, framed by a mane of glossy, mahogany hair, with flecks of gold and read that glimmer when she moves her head. Perfect, pouty lips sat between a flawlessly straight nose and chin. Her eyes were the most beautiful though, they were utterly mesmerising. They were a very dark brown in colour, bordering on black, were framed by long, soft, black lashes and seemed to shine.

I asked Jessica who they were and she told me their names while pointing them out to me "the short, dark-haired girl is Alice Cullen, and she is sitting on Japer Hale's lap. Next to Jasper is Rosalie Hale, they are twins, and Emmet Cullen has his arm around her. The other girl is Bella Cullen." She continued to prattle on about them, but I could no longer hear what she was saying as when her name was said, Bella's eyes flicked to Jessica, as though she had been called. Then, her eyes met mine and I stopped breathing.

I was brought out of my trance by Jessica pointing out that we should go to class. I found my biology class without any problem thanks to Jessica's rather detailed directions. I walked in a talked to the teacher, who pointed out an empty seat to me. I was ecstatic to see that this seat just happened to be located next to Bella Cullen. I walked to my seat and sat down. I turned around to introduce myself, but instead I was met by the most hate-filled glare I have ever seen. My happiness transformed rather quickly into terror and I looked down, only to see her hands clenched into tight fists, with the tendons jumping out of her skin. Even in my fear, I noticed that this girl was nearly as slight as she looked from a distance; in fact she had very hard muscles under the translucent skin.

I sat there through the whole lesson, occasionally taking peeks at her, but her tense position never wavered and the moment the bell rung, signalling the end of class she was out of the door before I had even closed my text book, and I could finally relax.


	3. The Decision

**A/N: I'm really sorry for taking so long to update, I had exams at school and then my Internet stopped working so it hasn't been a great week. Thank you for all the reviews though; they really improved a terrible week. Please read and review. **

BPOV

The moment Edward turned towards me an overpowering scent hit my nose. Venom pooled in my mouth and my body began to tense, ready to fold into a crouch. I immediately turned away from him and tried to get a lungful of clean air to ease the burning in my throat.

Although this helped a little, it did not completely erase to horrific thoughts in my head. I thought of a million ways that I could kill this boy without being noticed. Make him follow me out to the woods and sink my teeth into delicious neck to get to the sweet substance inside.

Even worse thoughts began to fill my mind. I saw images of me taking his life, right here in this very classroom. I didn't care that I was surrounded by innocent children; I would kill them so fast that they wouldn't even notice, and then I would get the blood that was calling out to me.

I pushed all of these thoughts out of my head; the images of all the blood were not helping my thirst. Eventually the burning stopped and the flow of venom ceased. I did not trust myself to relax my posture though. My hands were balled into fists and I was tensing every single muscle in my body.

I saw him peek at me, and then look away rapidly, clearly trying not to draw my attention to him. On one occasion he ran his hand though his hair and this wafted his scent towards me once again. I thought I was going to lose it even after all my hard work.

Every second that passed felt like hours, and I couldn't wait for the lesson to end so I could get away from him and clear my head properly. _Or you could lure him to the woods. _Damn, I thought I was doing so well, I really have to get out of here.

I heard the bell ring before the humans did and left the room at just over human speed. I didn't care who saw me, I just had to get the hell out of there. I heard Jessica asking Edward something, but it was clearly insignificant so I ignored it.

I went and sat in my truck, and decided that I couldn't face another minute in the school, knowing that he was in there with me. I started the engine of my truck and drove straight to the hospital to see Carlisle. Surely he would know what was happening to me, and what to do.

I arrived in record time; I must have been going faster than I thought. I ran up to the front desk and asked where my father was. The receptionist told me that he was in his office.

I walked straight into Carlisle's office without knocking and he must have been expecting me,

"I heard you coming Bella, is everything alright?" I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm,

"Oh, I'm fine. I just decided to skip last period and drive at 200mph to come and see you at the hospital! Of course everything's not alright."

"Now there is no need for that tone. I may not be your real father, but you will treat me like it. Now tell me what is going on."

"The new boy arrived today..." Carlisle interrupted me,

"Ah yes, Edward Masen, wasn't it?"

"Yes." I replied, "But it really doesn't matter. The problem is that his blood calls to me. I can't resist drinking it. I nearly killed him in Biology class today! You have to help me."

Carlisle looked as though he was deep in thought.

"I believe that this boy is your singer. A singer is a person whose blood is much more potent to a vampire, than anyone else. It takes a lot of will power to resist that, I am very proud of what you have already achieved."

I thought about this. I remember Emmett once talking about meeting a person whose blood he could not resist. I shuddered to think about how that story ends. Although Emmett had only been a vampire for a decade, he had not built up much will power yet.

"I need to get out of here Carlisle. Go somewhere like Alaska to think for a while, I must decide what to do."

"Of course, you are welcome to take my car; it is much faster than yours. No offence intended".

"None taken." This surprised Carlisle. Normally I was furious at anyone who mocked my truck, or insulted it in any way. This really must have made him realise the intensity of my feelings for he reached into his pocket and threw his car keys at me. I gave him mine, so that he had a way to get home.

"Good luck, I'm sure you will make the right decision. Remember that we will all love you no matter what, we are all your family."

I ran out to the car park and quickly located Carlisle's Mercedes. I got in, started the engine and drove onto the main road leading out of Forks. I began to think of my family and how much it would hurt them if I simply disappeared, like I was now, but it would be too painful to leave if I saw them before I went. I need this time on my own to sort some things out.

I just kept going along. And going. And going. I didn't stop until my green surroundings began to turn white, and I realised that I was entering Alaska. I pulled off the road and got out of the car.

I walked around a few times, stretching my legs, although they didn't need it. I also inhaled very deeply, filling my lungs with clean, fresh air, and exhaling any trace of Edward's scent.

Now that my head has cleared, I realised what a fool I was being. Who was this insignificant little human to drive me away from my family, to tempt me away from the life that I have worked so incredibly hard to live?

I got back in the car and drove back towards Forks, although at a much slower pace as I got over my mad desire to be as far away from home as possible. I reached Forks just before sunset, and my family welcomed me home with open arms. I was met with such comments as,

"Oh, I am so glad that you are back. I was getting really worried about you."

"Where the hell did you go?"

"Do you want to go out hunting?" Everyone responded to Emmett with a glare. Admittedly, he did look sheepish and said,

"Well after the day you've had I thought you could do with it," and I saw the big brother that he had become to me. I realised that everyone here truly cares about me, including Emmett, even when he is teasing me or pulling pranks on everyone. And, to be fair, he did have a point. I probably should hunt a lot more before I return to school. I shouted out,

"Race you," and sprinted out the front door, leaving Emmett standing in my dust, so to speak.


End file.
